Revelations
by MME.95
Summary: The Avengers discover Nick Fury has a kid and Nick finds out his daughter is dead. But when his daughter's secret supernatural life is mixed in with his super-spy life, how many secrets does this family have? And how many revelations will they be able to take? Warning contains OC, and some spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Okay this is my first ever fanfiction. I've had loads of ideas, but I never really published them. I've been a fanfic reader for years know. And when I got this idea in my head I just had to write it down, seeing as there isn't that many Avengers/Vampire Diaries fics and I thought this story would be pretty awesome to write about. Anyway enough about that let's start with the story. Also warning this fic is gonna have an OC with a major role to play.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, seriously people I'm broke.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"H-Hello? May I please speak to Nick Fury? It's urgent."

That's how Jane Swanson found herself rushing through the halls trying to find the debriefing room cursing under her breath. On the one hand the Director was in a very important meeting with the Avengers and specifically asked –more like barked that no one interrupt him. On the other hand something told her that whoever was on the line had something very important to tell the Director. She really should have worked somewhere les stressful like a bank, or the circus. Anywhere is less stressful than having to face Fury's on-eyed-glare-of-doom.

Hesitating slightly she knocked on the door and entered, interrupting the Director mid-rant.

"What! Didn't I say that I don't want to be interrupted? This better be important Swanson. Well?" He barked after finding her.

"Uh… Director –Sir" Stammering like an idiot she took a breath and started again "… there's some girl on the line, she wants to talk to you, says it's important."

"Do I look like I have time for this shit? Tell whoever it is to call back later." And there it is, the Glare (capital G, cause it really is his patent why-am-I-talking-to-this-idiot? Glare, that had all the interns –and most of the senior staff quaking in their boots.)

"Umm Sir this seems pretty important." She muttered, blushing like an idiot when she caught sight of Thor's muscles –Damn, he really is a God.

"C'mon Nick go ahead talk to whoever it is… Not like we've got better things to do." And that was Tony Stark, the famous Ironman snarked at the Director.

Rubbing his forehead the Director turned to look at her "Put her through."

And with that, Jane Swanson scurried out (with as much dignity as possible) and put the girl –whoever she is, through to the debriefing room's persona line.

* * *

Back at the debriefing room:

Nick Fury rubbed his forehead –he was surrounded by idiots. Taking the cordless phone he stormed out of the room to his office with only a look to his team warning them not to go anywhere until he came back.

Tony Stark sat at the head of the conference table with his feet firmly planted on the table, it had been a long day, a _long day_. After stopping a nuclear explosion –you're welcome world, he and the rest of the_ Avengers _have spent the last two hours getting reamed at for saving the day –okay, so there was a little public property destruction, but big deal they just saved thousands of lives for it. But then that little mousy girl came in and his curiosity was piqued, who was the "girl" that needed to talk about something "important" with the Director, was she a girlfriend –yeah right, he scoffed inwardly. But still, he was curious. And when Tony Stark wanted something he got it –just ask Pepper, he got her.

Asking his teammates was out of the question, Thor, well the big guy wasn't the brightest bulb there is, he looked just as confused as Tony felt, the Capsicle was out of the question, even if he did know, which he obviously didn't –the guy had _the worst _poker face ever, he's too _honorable_ to tell him –Yeckh! And if he didn't know what was going on he doubted the jolly green giant did either. So that just left the psycho twins, which he couldn't get a read from. Biting the bullet he just had to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Who the hell is Nick talking to?"

As expected nobody answered, just a bored gaze from Red and a quick glare from Cap, and a few shrugs here and there

More curious than ever, Tony took out his Stark Industries phone, and tapped a few keys on the screen and voila, instant access to Nick's phone, putting it on speaker so the rest could hear he turned up the volume and shushed Cap who tried to protest –something about invading his privacy blah, blah, blah. He listened in.

"Stark this is totally inappropriate in-" Steve was cut off with a hesitant shaky voice coming from Starks contraption.

"H-Hello, can I speak to Nick Fury, please?"

"This is him, who are you? And how did you get this number?" came the Director's tense reply.

"Hi it's umm it's Alex… Alex Richardson."

"Oh? Oh yeah, you're one of Bonnie's friends." _Bonnie_? Who the hell is _Bonnie_? Looking around Tony could see that the others were curious to, even good ole Cap was listening closely.

"Y-Yeah that's me." Her voice was shaky, as though she was trying very hard not to cry, or was crying ad trying very hard to speak.

"Is everything alright Alex?" Even the Director sounded curious now.

"Actually no. I didn't want to do this over the phone… But I don't know where you live and uhh… You-you deserve, you _need_ to know." She was sobbing now –quite obviously, the others leaned in forward, curious as to what she was going to say to their Director.

"How did you get this number, Alex?" Nick asked

"Umm well you see Bonnie s-she gave it to me." More sobbing, "That's actually why I called you, it's about Bonnie." Finally maybe they'll get to know who this Bonnie person is.

"What happened? What's wrong? Is she alright?" he sounded worried, and if Tony didn't know any better he'd say he sounded scared even.

"Sh-She… Uh she's…" chocked breath here and even _more _sobbing.

"Damn it Alex! Tell me what the hell is wrong with my daughter?" _Daughter_! Fury had a _daughter_? Looking around the table he could see that everyone else looked shocked –even the wonder twins!

They waited, all of them to hear the answer, to find out more about this mysterious daughter that Nick had and what was wrong with her.

Finally after an eternity –although it was actually just few seconds came the reply

"She's dead. Bonnies dead."

* * *

**Review please, I'm really nervous about this story and if enough people like it I'll continue, if not well then never mind. Also if anybody would like to beta/co-author this story with me just PM me or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

The phone is still hanging in his palm, the dial tone still ringing –as it has been for the past five minutes, in the background.

But that's not what he's hearing; no he's still hearing Alex's words on repeat through his mind.

_She's dead. Bonnie's dead._

He can't think of anything else except those four earth-shattering words.

_She's dead. Bonnie's dead._

The rest of what Alex told him faded into a buzzing he couldn't really think about. Not now. Not after his entire _world_ was destroyed.

_She's dead. Bonnie's dead._

But she told him. She told him how his only daughter died. His sweet little girl, who he had been avoiding for months –_months, _now, was dead. When was the last time they talked? It had to have been years since they last saw each other, and months since they've actually _talked._

Sure the occasional e-mail was sent, at first they were long and lengthy, he wanted to know what was happening in his little girls' life, even if it didn't seem like it.

But ever since Abby left him, he couldn't bring himself to go back to Mystic Falls that often, so his visits were few and far between. And ever since Sheila died, the gap between father and daughter grew larger.

He never really liked her to begin with –Sheila that is, and she absolutely hated him, called him a Big Brother drone with no mind and no capability to think for himself –the flower child she was, she believed in making love rather then war (Blech!) and she was enraged that her daughter actually married a "cop out".

But he always thought that they're would be time to get closer to her, when she grew up a little and the world wasn't about to get invaded by aliens at the control of a psychotic demigod trying to take over the earth… But now he'll never get the chance.

_She's dead. Bonnie's dead._

_"H-Hello? Nick I'm so so sorry for your loss… are you still there?"_

_"Y-Yes… I'm still here…How did…How?"_

_"It… uh… It had to do with her special…um abilities. Look there's a lot of things that you need to know about Bonnie, but… um… I think it would be better if I can tell you this stuff face to face."_

_"I can't leave New York right now, but could you come to visit?" and it was a testament to his heartache that Nick Fury actually asked instead of barked a command._

And that's how five minutes later Nick Fury still had the receiver dangling between his fingers, and how Alex found herself booking the first flight out from Virginia to New York.

* * *

Back in the meeting room:

Steve looked around the conference table, seeing the similar shocked and horrified looks of his team-mates –well except for Agent Romanoff who kept a cool demeanor but still if you focused enough you could see in her eyes the shock she had at the new found discovery.

No one dared to open their mouth –what could they say anyway?

The Avengers were curious as to who could possibly be insisting to speak to their director so fiercely, but right now, Steve kind of wished he didn't now.

The Director had a kid, a daughter –who even knew he was married? And now he just found out that his daughter was _dead._

And from the sound of it her friend was still pretty young, so how old was his daughter when she died?

"Well." The silence was shattered by Bruce (and when did he wake up? –he was passed out on one of the chairs since they rested from their last battle) "This is an interesting new development."

And he wasn't wrong, as in the next few days the Avengers lives will be irrevocably changed.

* * *

**Pretty short, but I was kind of upset by the number of reviews compared to the number of hits. But for those who reviewed thank you soooo much.**

**And guys please review next time, and I'm not asking for like 3 page essays in MLA formatting about what you think but something better than a "This is nice" would suffice. Anyway I'ld like to get your opinion on how I should show Alex's backstory and how she is connected to the Scooby-doo gang (flashback, her telling them, what do you think?)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for the super long delay, but I just got my winter break for college (I'm a freshmen) and now have a ton of free time to continue writing this story. Now a lot of you wanted to know more about Alex and you get a few hints about her life here (I'm hoping this can clear some of your confusion) also if you have any questions just ask and if they don't spoil what I plan ahead I'll answer them. Now here is something I wanted to ask you guys… would you prefer I give you flashbacks of the girls' lives or would you like me to write another story that goes more in depth? I'll try to figure out how to put up a poll on my account for this.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**KittyWolfM**

**Vitch-Prodigy: That was actually the plan for Alex's character and I'll try to come up with more witty responses for Tony (but it's actually pretty hard, so I'll do my best)**

**Lightlesstar: I was super pissed to when they killed off Bonnie, I don't know why but her death just hit me really hard. Anyway I'm gonna go in a different direction (but still somewhat the same) than TVD writers so don't worry, I won't spoil anything yet. Well at least for a few more chapters. I really want this story to be good and not seem choppy or poorly written**

** IMP! If anyone knows someone or would like to Beta this story, I will be forever grateful**

* * *

She was staring –eyes glazed, at the blank wall in front of her.

Bonnie was dead.

She was dead, for months, _months_. Bonnie was dead for months and she didn't know, what kind of best friend did that make her?

None of them were coping well. Caroline was doing what Caroline does best, hiding her sadness and grief through busy-work, keeping busy, never resting, never stopping, never thinking, until one day she'd fizzle out and everything would come crashing down around her and she'd break down. Elena was too guilt-stricken to be able to function, blaming herself for spending the 'summer of her life' while her best friend was dead and she didn't know and all because of her brother, not that anybody blamed Jeremy –the poor kid was having it worse than all of them, what with being resurrected back from the dead and being able to talk to and hear Bonnie, but never being able to touch her. But Elena had Damon with her. Damon, who was being… well Damon –sarcastic, selfish and uncaring, focusing more on the Stefan-issue but still trying to help Elena mourn, not to say that he doesn't care for Bonnie, because he does, just deep down, _way deep down_. Then there was Matt, Matt who was conflicted, Bonnie and him shared a connection that wasn't obvious by looking at the two of them –but spending her entire life being friends with them kind of made it obvious. Since the summer they worked as life-guards Bonnie and Matt became closer friends, sharing a connection over their absentee parents and yet he was some-what (guiltily) relieved that she'd done it, that she brought Jeremy back, because over the past few years he's gotten really close to Baby-Gilbert, what with them being a now-rare species in Mystic Falls –a human. Tyler was who-knows-where and probably didn't even know that Bonnie is dead, hell he probably didn't even know that Jeremy _was_ dead and is now _not-dead_. That just left her and Stefan. Stefan who was suffering from witch-induced vampire-amnesia, so as far as excuses went, nobody could blame him for not caring.

Which left Alex for the role of 'the rock'. She had to take on the responsibility of everything, since no one else would, _could_. But she's been dealing with death a lot these past few years, ever since the Salvatore brothers swept up Mystic Falls in a tornado of endless supernatural events that led to her werewolf genes being activated and eventually led to her being one of the three surviving hybrid left, but she doesn't want to think about that now, _can't talk about that_, not with everything else that's going on around them. Not with Bonnie being dead. _Bonnie_, the person she never thought would die. And _yes_, she isn't a vampire or a hybrid, _yes_ she isn't immortal, but its _Bonnie_, one of –if not _the_ most powerful witch in the world, with the power of a hundred dead witches coursing through her veins and a descendant from one of the strongest, most powerful witch lines in the entire history of magic. And it's _Bonnie God-dammit_, her _best_ friend, ever since she was four and she pushed her off of the park bench so she could eat her Peanut Butter and Banana sandwich (it's delicious, don't judge) and later punched Tiki's nose (she was a bitch even at four-years-old), when she made fun of Bonnie because her mother left. Ever since then they became the best of friends, later on being introduced to Elena and Caroline (who were basically friends from the womb), and then later on became close to Jeremy –Elena's little brother, who at the time was having a cape-wearing-phase (and when I say cape wearing, I mean nothing but the cape. Admittedly even then he had a cute butt) and then Matt –who was best friends with Tyler, which later on led to her brief, yet explosive relationship with Tyler (but that's another story for a another time).

So now here she was, phone in hand, about to make the toughest phone call she'd ever made, to someone she shouldn't even now about, let alone be able to contact. But when at twelve years-old Bonnie confided to her about the _real_ nature of her dad's work, and how he always kept a cellphone in the false bottom of the third desk drawer in the Bennett's study room, _only used for emergencies_, she swore to secrecy, even making it a blood promise (at the time it sounded cool, but when actually doing it hurt like a bitch).

How do you even call someone to tell them their daughter died? There's no handbook for that sort of situation, and even worse how would she explain her death? Nick knew –like the rest of the town, that Sheila was a self-proclaimed-witch, but no one actually believed her. _Although_, Alex thought, _I'm pretty sure he knows a bit about her abilities, I mean, what sort of super-spy would that make him if his own daughter was a witch and he didn't even know?_

Sucking in a deep breath and trying to keep the tears at bay –which she failed miserably, she pressed the only key on the sleek black phone and waited exactly three rings before she was answered by the squeaky voice of the young assistant, and then spent the next several minutes arguing with said assistant the importance of talking to Nick _now_ –cause later she'd chicken out. And then finally delivering the most dreaded words any parent fears –that their only child is dead. After that she couldn't bring herself to tell him the reasons over the phone, he deserved a face to face meeting –even if it would be the most painful thing she would have to endure right next to her old monthly transformations and "death" and transformation into a hybrid), because it was the least she could do. Or maybe it was a way to ease her guilt for spending months not knowing the fact that her best friend was dead.

Packing a couple of duffle bags with the necessary things she needed for her trip –who knows how long she'd be away, and booking the first flight out to New York she sent out a text to Matt, Caroline and Elena, telling them not to worry and that she was going to find Bonnie's dad and be back in a few days. Grabbing her leather jacket and car keys, she made a few stops and phone calls before heading out to the airport.

Because, while her friends have all been grief-stricken and were trying to find a way to move-on, to cope, Alex only gave herself a few hours –a day _tops_, to grieve and mourn and cry. The reason why she wasn't a mess, or well as big a mess as the rest of her friends was because she _didn't_ try to find a way to cope, she _wasn't_ mourning, but what she _was_ doing was thinking –plotting and planning and re-planning.

Because she was going to bring Bonnie back and Nick Fury was going to help her.

* * *

**Please****_ please_**** review guys.**


End file.
